A Pokemon Adventure
by FirstDeadlordMus
Summary: Tyler the Riolu was found by Ella and her team after being beaten by a rogue Dragonite, and Tyler and Ella eventually form a romantic relationship. WARNING: Lemon ahead. Won't be updating for a while.
1. Chapter 1

_The new and improved version is here: __ s/12275668/1/A-Pokemon-Adventure-RE-DO_

Chapter 1: An Alliance Is Born

Tyler wandered the fields, day and night for training purposes. He had modified some of his attacks to be more useful, like Force Palm. With some time, he transformed it into Advancing Force Palm, a Force Palm that rushes forward before energy is released. But one day, while exploring, he ran into a Dragonite! He couldn't hope to defeat it alone! So he ran. But he wasn't fast enough! Dragonite tail smashed him into the face of a stone cliff before knocking him out cold with Ice Punch.

Tyler then awoke several days later, where a female Emolga and some allies of hers were taking care of him. The Pikachu said to Emolga, "You can get off of him or her now." Emolga asked if I (the Riolu, just roll with it from now on) was ok. She then climbed on top of me and felt my forehead. I was blushing madly when she only had a skirt and bra made from grass, leaves, and sticks. It was easy to guess she lived in the wild. I had a pair of torn jeans, all holes above the knee patched with grass. I couldn't say a word because I was too embarrased.

Pikachu, Tepig, Oshawott, and Snivy (all male) were whispering to one another and chuckling. Suddenly, Tepig shouted, "Looks like Emolga has a boyfriend!" Pikachu and the others starting laughing, while Riolu's pupils shrunk bewilderingly. Emolga managed to shock Oshawott and Tepig, crash into Snivy and kick Pikachu in the balls. This meant she was seriously agile. I then said weakly, "Wow... Emolga, you're so strong... A-and agile! I wouldn't wanna be in a fight with you..." Emolga blushed and said, "W-why thank you. So, I guess you'll need to stay here for a while. I don't think your in good enough condition to walk yet."

I attempted and succeeded walking to the tree 15 feet away. Emolga said, "Hey... Would you wanna join the team?" I accepted. She then asked, "By the way, what's your name? I'm Ella." "Tyler," I responded. We kept on walking. What I noticed is that the whole time, the troublesome foursome, as I like to call them, were flirting with Ella the entire time. The base was a cave with 5 different rooms. Ella pointed out that the structure was poorly built. I then said, "I can fix the place up for you. I used to work for Gurdurr before I went out to train."

I started to reconstruct the cave by moving everyone's belongings outside. I then modified the structural integrity, making it balanced instead of lopsided. A couple of hours later, Emolga was astonished: A 6-story wooden house; 1 floor for everyone. There was also a basement floor with a closet, bathroom, and kitchen. "Each room is 63 feet by 63 feet," Riolu explained. Everyone knew their floor because it had their faces painted on the exterior of the building on their room. Pikachu's was Floor 1, Tepig's Floor 2, Snivy's Floor 3, Oshawott's Floor 4, My Floor 5, and Ella's Floor 6. I then told everyone to grab their stuff and move back in. I helped with Ella's because she had a lot of stuff.

While I was grabbing the desk, I saw a plastic bag that said, "DO NOT OPEN UNLESS YOU ARE PIKACHU, SNIVY, TEPIG, OR OSHAWOTT." It looked mighty suspicious. The guys then took it to their rooms, which were interconnected by a ladder. It didn't go up to my floor, though. What could they be hiding? Money? Tobacco? Or what if... No! But it's possible. Ella climbed to her floor with the stairs with stuff like pencils, a sharpener, and a box of notes. I carried a chair and bed.

When we got everything back in the new home, I went up to my room to go to bed. I slept on the floor because I didn't want to share with the guys or Ella. I might have wanted to share with Ella. Did I? I went to bed questioned. Did... I like her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Some Help

I awoke to find Ella trying to wake me up. I asked her what she needed, and she said, "Do you know how to mend clothes? The guys were roughhousing earlier and accidentally ripped a hole in my skirt..." No wonder one of her hands were covering her front. I said, "I just need fabric or denim and I can make you completely new clothes! What do you say? How would you like some new clothes? Because you don't want them getting torn or burnt off, do you?" She asked me to go up into her office, third drawer on the right. I found a few yards of both. Perfectly enough.

I grabbed my old sewing machine and sewed her a t-shirt and jean shorts. The shorts went to her knees for protection against any males wishing to mate. They wouldn't go after her immediately. I gave them to her and complimented my work. She asked me to go grab some leather, oil, and black paint at the store. I rushed there and got the needed materials. I asked her why she needed this, and she said, "For a swimsuit, of course! You're so good at making clothing! Did a master teach you?" I explained that it was self practice. I also explained how my twin sister, who also happened to be an Emolga, helped me by modeling the girl's clothes. "I know all the requirements for maximum comfort. The wings will be wrapped around the back for certain reasons." I asked some questions about the swimsuit: One or two piece, small, medium, or large, and stuff like that.

I was done after a restless night and gave it to Ella. She was astonished. It fit perfectly. She asked if she could hug me, but I said, "Change out of your swimsuit and ok. It's just awkward hugging a girl in a 2-piece small." She blushed and changed clothes under her desk for privacy. She then came out in the original outfit I made her. She asked if I could add some designs. She gave an image of what she wanted the designs to look like. The shirt had 2 golden stars on the breast area, and it was a bit shorter, looking more like a bra-shirt. The shorts were also shorter by about 2.5 inches - half as long as the original (she's 2 feet tall, and so is everyone else). I blushed when I saw this. She then put her bikini back on and I went to remodel the clothes.

When I gave them back, she loved them. She hugged me tight. I then felt my "shaft" becoming erect due to this. She also blushed when she noticed and I sprinted back down stairs. I then headbutted the wall several times, chanting "I'm such an idiot" quietly, over and over. I then said, "Why does everything have to be this awkward..." I then started softly crying. "I don't think I deserve somebody as good as her... An awkward moment like this again and... Dear Arceus, what's wrong with me?!" I then went to sleep, quiet and alone.

Ella came in my room and noticed me asleep. A saddening thing when she saw the floor damp with tears. "He must have been embarrased... I-I'm sorry this had to happen..." She then walked over to me and said, "This won't happen again..." She then climbed on top of me. "I think what's going on here... Is he might like me," She thought. She kissed my forehead and went back upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sightings

I went outside to relax in the field in front of the house. I saw clouds that looked like cars. Buses. Then after 10 minutes, an orange cloud that looked like a Dragonite with facial scars appeared. Then I realized: That was no cloud. "The Dragonite!" I screamed! Everybody sprinted out and got ready for battle. The Dragonite flapped it's wings one time, and a huge gust knocked everybody back. We all fainted due to such brute force.

I awoke a few hours later, only to have Ella on top of me, rubbing her finger on my stomach. When I awoke, she quickly stopped and jumped up before I noticed her fingering my stomach. The guys all had bruises. Some of them looked like they were electrocuted. Others slashed by wind force. She helped me back inside, and then came back to help the guys. I fell asleep as soon as I got put down.

In the morning, when we all recovered our strength, I went into town and bought a bed. I was completely sick of sleeping on the floor. I had also set a trap around the house involving passwords. If they get it wrong, they are flung out of a catapult. I came back in and assembled the bed. Ella came in and asked me for another piece of clothing. She needed pajamas badly. "If they're tight, it's great. I like them tight." She said. I was shocked by her appearance: She was covered in bruises. What had happened while I was gone? I asked, "Whoa, you're covered in bruises. What happened?" She replied with, "Oh... The guys were trying to get on my bad side. You see, they REALLY like me. Too much. So they uhh... Did something a bit extreme..." I noticed her clothes jeans were wet. She also had a white fluid on her face. I took a drop of it, studied it carefully by appearance and smell, and then clenched my fists in rage.

My fur turned dark red. My pupils vanished. My teeth turned into fangs. I started snarling. Ella said, "WHOA! Just chill! It's not like they did it intentionally! Well, they did, but... Oh god." She used a scanner to sense my aura. It was incredibly tense, like anything in the area would be destroyed. I warped downstairs, where the guys were cleaning the "stuff" off their faces and groins. They tried to dress quickly, but I was too fast. I knocked them out by just snapping my fingers. I then sent a toxic ball inside them and warped upstairs.

When they woke up, they licked themselves clean and headed to my room. They walked over to me and wreaked havoc over my body: Charred arms, vine whipped groin, electrofied torso, and water crushed legs. They then left to go upstairs and rape Ella again. I awoke a few minutes later. I tried to get up but screeched in pain. Ella then shocked the guys and rushed downstairs. "Limited... Mobility..." Ella rushed me to a Pokemon Hospital, where an Audino, a Blissey, and a Slowking took me into operation.

Days later, I came back. It was a miracle: They had whipped up a formula to heal the damage. I found Ella unconcious in the yard. She had way more stuff on her than a few days ago. Her whole torso was almost covered. She was also naked. I carried her up to her room and dressed her. I then sent some of my life force into her to make her wake up almost instantly. She was ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awakening

Once I woke Ella up, she cleaned herself and I went downstairs. I then went to sleep afterwards, due to just being dispatched. I slept for a few minutes, then got up to train my aura capabilities. I hoped to learn "Vorpal Aura," a skill where you create an aura blade. I trained enough to learn "Sleep Aura," a skill where you can sense auras near you if you're sleeping. While I believe "Dozing Aura" would be a better name for it, I can't disagree.

I then tested Sleep Aura. I sensed the guys going upstairs. I said, "It's no use. I know you're there." They murmured to each other and advanced. Snivy, however, stayed. He used his vines to leech the Sleep Aura ability. I then couldn't sense auras in my sleep. Ella was at a much greater risk.

I woke up to a scream from upstairs. I ran upstairs to notice the guys raping Ella. All four of them. My fur turned dark red, pupils vanished, and I grew fangs. I then grabbed the guys and threw them outside. I then reverted to normal and restored the damage to the wall. "Ella, I hope you're ok... It was just their personalities." She was barely awake. "Tyler..." Her pussy was overflowing with the juices, as well as her mouth.

"Yes, I'm listening."

"Will you... Ah, nevermind."

"Tell me when you wish."

I then left the room. She cleaned herself completely. She flew outside onto the roof. She then started looking up to the sky. I climbed downstairs and started to build a shed outside. I then fell asleep on the flat shed roof. When I awoke, Ella was gone. I couldn't hear. I checked my ears for earplugs. I pulled the plugs out and heard a screaming. "This happens too often! Every time I go to sleep!" I wall jumped up the house, then the shed, then the house, then the shed, then on top of the house. I used ninja training to grab the roof backwards, and put my feet in the window and jumped in. I went downstairs to the basement and saw the guys once again raping Ella... I grabbed Ella and ran her upstairs. I locked the door to her office. I hoped the guys wouldn't find a way to get through the door. I sealed and locked the window. I pushed a cabinet table in front of the door. There was no hope for them now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Idol

Rushing to barricade the room, Ella had to find some way to protect herself. She then realized I was basically a bodyguard. Of massive force, able to power up into a Kaioken-like form. But much stronger, that's the only thing. I knew some odd moves, consisting of all the moves with two different forms. Metal Claw was by far the strongest, especially Drill Claw (A Metal Claw that pierces to strike a lot of people). Shovel Claw helped dig.

Once the room was barricaded, I took my shift in guarding Ella. Some sort of sleeping gas was poured in through the window, and the guys came in silently to throw me outside. I was knocked out by hitting the cold concrete roof. When I woke up, I was being taken care of by an Excadrill, Beartic, Carracosta, and Pawniard. I stood up and found Ella gliding quickly around the yard. Presumably to keep the guys at a distance. They were all confused about her, but I told them she was my ally. Beartic pointed out the guys. Carracosta said, "They look like trouble. What do we do?" I said, "Those guys try to rape her whenever they knock me out, I fall asleep, or am out of the area." Excadrill gave everybody several hundred Gravelerocks. I then said, "No need." Excadrill managed to salvage my gloves. I thanked him, jumped on the ground, and shouted "SHOVEL CLAW!"

I started drilling at an insane pace. I came up just behind Ella so the guys fell in. I actually hit Pikachu pretty hard by coming up. I then drilled even deeper. Once I hit as far as I could go, I sprang up at a high speed to knock everyone else out. I managed to find some gems underground. The gems looked incredibly valuable, so I gave a share to Ella, Excadrill, Carracosta, Beartic, and Pawniard. I said, "By the way, who are you guys?"

Excadrill said, "I'm glad you asked..." They then did some stunts, then got in the formation of a giant "A". They then all shouted, "WE'RE TEAM ALPHA, THE TEAM TO SUIT YOUR PROBLEM NEEDS!" I then replied with, "Good to know." (Authors Note: Team Alpha is my PMD:GTI (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infinity) team, so expect to be seeing them a lot.) I built them a 4-story 63 by 63 foot house like ours, but with 3 basement floors. Excadrill and the others went inside. They loved it! Team Alpha went to bed immediately, due to an exhausting day. Much like my day, they have to prevent a lot of catastrophes, like robbing, those occasional "the world is mine ahahahaha" missions, etc.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Countdown

While rushing to try to cut off the guys from any other flirtatious methods, Ella asked me to go check on them. Once I did, I noticed they were not in their rooms, leaving the bag in plain sight. I glanced at it and brought it up to Ella's room.

"Where did you get this?"

"The guys left it out. It looks suspicious to me."

Ella looked in the bag and gasped. I asked her what it was. It truly was shocking. What kind of twisted rape addicts would use these? I felt like I had been Falcon Punched in the soul. I let out a piercing screech before teleporting high into the air. I held my hands up high, and a Super Spirit Bomb began to form in my hands. Once thrown, it would split into four and go after the guys. Everyone ran outside when the saw the sky turn red and large pointed stones appeared. Ella flew up very quickly and tackled me to the ground. She flipped me so I was looking up. She could see how enraged I was with extreme ease. It was impossible to not be able to tell. She came in close. She was almost close enough for a kiss. She then dove in for a swift kiss. I struggled to break free, but it was completely futile. I fell unconcious from extreme energy loss.

I woke up an hour later outside. Ella was once again taking care of guys had gone into space with a Metagross to find the space colony, ARK. Once there, they set off the Eclipse Cannon. They used Metagross to very quickly fly back down to Earth (Or wherever Pokemon takes place)

Cannon Countdown: 23 hrs 42 mins 27 secs


	7. A Matter of Some Importance

I have an important message for this book's followers.

Effective immediately, updates will cease. I find this book too immature. I was a poor writer back then, which brings me directly into my next point.

I will be doing a re-do of this book, with enhanced grammar, character descriptions, and general superiority to my previous work of fan fiction. It will also continue the story from where I left it nearly _two years _ago! Good gods!

My sincerest apologies if this may inconvenience some. This story will still be available for viewing. There will simply be a link to the new and improved version at the beginning of the first chapter, for ease of access.

This remake will include the following: Better format, better descriptions, vastly improved grammar and vocabulary, a better storyline, and more.

Now, for some big news. I have grown away from the JRPG we know today as "Pokemon" for the most part. Fire Emblem, another Nintendo series, has my full attention. This remake will contain more references to Fire Emblem, due to my growing love for the series.

That is all that I shall say for this moment. But one more thing. If you get the chance, do check out the remake.


End file.
